


First for Everything

by StripedMenace



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fell Chara, Fell Frisk, Fell Papyrus - Freeform, Fell Sans - Freeform, Papyrus First Time, Sex, Smut, Underfell AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: Chara didn’t think Papyrus would take her innocent enough joke so literal; So literal to the point he wanted a “hands on education”.





	First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylaiise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaiise/gifts).



> This was based off @bis-cvit little comic she made on an ask i asked for xD I got so inspired to write this smutty one shot, i just couldn’t help it. 
> 
> Mind you, this is my very first smut story, so I apologize in advance if it...sucks lol 
> 
> Enjoy some Papara!

“Have you guys seen Papyrus? I haven’t seen him in three days…I’m worried,” the red eyed woman asked the couple sitting across from her. Chara would be lying if she said she wasn’t. That tall skeleton had warmed a certain spot in her cold dead soul and not seeing him for awhile…well, she felt empty. And the only person who could know where Papyrus was at, was the only other skeleton around. His brother: Sans. Who she just so happened to be sitting in front of, along with his small girlfriend, Frisk.

The shorter monster snorted, “Nope, haven’t seen him and if ya ask me, it’s a fucking blessin’. It’s nice to finally breathe without getting shit talked to all the damn time.”

Chara glared, and Frisk shook her head, “Ignore him,” she said, shoving her elbow into his rib cage. Sans grunted and rubbed his now sore side, as Frisk turned back to Chara with a concerned face, “When did you last see him?”

The woman sighed, “Well…he was with me when I last saw him…”

That got the couples’ attention. Particularly Sans, whose sockets had hallowed, “If you did anything to my brother-

“No you bufoon!” She looked away before continuing in a low voice, “But I think what I said…might have scared him.”

Now this really got them cocking their heads in confusion, “Well what was it?”

Sans snorted, “Yeah, what the hell did you say that scared that giant bonehead?”

* * *

 

Silence. Silence that lasted for a long awhile before Sans broke it with his laughter, falling out of his chair as he howled, “OH MY GOD, YES!”

“Oh for the love of…sorry Chara,” Frisk offered the other human a small smile, “I’m sure he’s okay, probably just figuring out human anatomy.”  
Chara’s face turned a deep red, before she nodded her thanks, and left the couple to do her own thinking. Was what she had said really that bad? Or maybe it was the fact he saw more than meets the eye…after all, he had pulled her pants open and got a good look at her lower region. Especially since she had gone commando, out of all days.

And since that incident, the boss monster had disappeared. She had tried messaging and calling him, but all were left ignored and she was starting to feel more and more depressed. She had gotten so used to being in his presence most of the time, that not being around him, for three days, was leaving her hallowed. 

Perhaps, if she checked his torture chamber again, she might catch them there. It didn’t hurt to try…  
Making a left, she made her way towards the skeleton brothers’ house and approached the small garage. She just needed to see him, even if he was mad at her, she just needed to be around him and maybe her soul would relax. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door, “Papyrus?”

No answer.

She huffed, annoyed, “Come on, Papyrus, open up.”

Still no answer.

Her red eyes narrowed and she kicked the door, “I know you’re in there!”

“I’M NOT ACTUALLY.”

The human quickly turned around and was met with the sharp face of Papyrus. He didn’t seem upset to see her, yet didn’t look like anything, he wasn’t wearing any emotion. Just staring at her inquisitively.

She straightened herself out, and tried to appear more menacing, although her heart was pounding in her chest at finally seeing him, “Where have you been?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

The keys that dangled in his hands swayed back and forth as he continued to watch her, “MY ABSENCE WAS NECESSARY.”

Chara raised a brow, “What for?”

Papyrus’ slits glowered and he clacked his sharp teeth together in annoyance. Any other person to challenge what he said, would have been dust, but Chara? She was…special. She wasn’t like Frisk who Papyrus saw as a frail human, no, Chara was different. A little hellfire that spat venom if rubbed the wrong way and he absolutely loved that about her. And having her around him, brightened his days more often than naught, so for the three days he hadn’t been with her, were in its own way, a hell. 

He stayed silent, opting to just wait for her to give up and move, or have a screaming match. Either or. 

Both just stared at each other for the longest time, before Papyrus finally broke it, “I WAS…READING ON HUMANS.”

_Oh my god_ , _Frisk was right_ , Chara thought to herself, her eyes widening, “Why?”

The tall skeleton knelt down to her height, making her back hit the door in surprise at the sudden close proximity they had. His face was just inches away from her’s and she found herself not being able to breathe. He slightly tilted his head and ran his claw like finger down her skin, “I DID NOT UNDERSTAND THE JOKE YOU MADE EARLIER AND YOU WILL KNOW I WAS QUITE PERPLEXED TO FIND NO PARTY BUT…THAT,” he nodded down to her lower area and she blushed.

“IT WAS…RUDE TO DISAPPEAR, I APOLOGIZE, BUT I HAD TO FIND OUT WHAT THAT WAS,” His red eye lights seemed to have been trailing all over her body as he spoke, making a small fire ignite within her, “AND YOU’LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW, THAT I KNOW WHAT IT IS NOW AND…WHAT ITS FOR.”

The breath she had been holding finally released and she had to hold herself up on the door, while Papyrus was un-phased, just looking her over. Whatever he had meant by that, she wasn’t entirely sure, and whatever he was trying to go with it, she to, also wasn’t sure. However, she noticed his right hand was resting on her hip, helping her balance and her face reddened again. This was Papyrus, this was all just innocence…right?

The hand resting on her hip, trailed to the front on her pants, lightly grazing over her skin leaving goosebumps and making her shiver. His fingers stopped at the button and zipper as he leaned in closer to her, “WHAT I READ WAS QUITE FASCINATING, I DIDN’T KNOW HUMAN WOMEN WERE SO SENSITIVE TO THIS AREA.”

The fire in her stomach was building, and felt her panties start to dampen with each word that he spoke. If this was innocent, fucking hell, she was screwed. 

“WOULD YOU ALLOW ME A HANDS ON EDUCATION?”

A light squeal came out of her at that question and another wave of heat hit her lower region like a truck. Her panties were definitely soaked now, and she was too far into her own lust to object as she hastily nodded her head, biting her bottom lip. Papyrus didn’t act surprised, almost as if he knew the answer wouldn’t be “no”, and with quick flick of his thumb, her pants were unbuttoned and were gradually being slid down to the ground.  
Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she watched Papyrus slide the article of clothing down her legs, and went back to focus on the area he found intriguing. He stopped when he caught sight of her purple panties, and ran his palm over them, the sensation making Chara hiss.

“YOU DID NOT WEAR THESE BEFORE, THEY ARE IN THE WAY,” using the sharpness of the tips of his fingers, he sliced the fabric that hugged around her hip bone, making her jump. He nodded in satisfaction when they hit the ground next to her bundled pants and now stared at her exposed self.  
Chara couldn’t help whimper, the cold air hitting her clit was torture and Papyrus looked as if he had just seen a human all over again. A long snake like tongue ran over his piercing teeth, as he inches closer, eyes glowing like a predator. He pressed the palm of his hand onto her stomach, while he used the soft side of his thumb to gently graze over the small pink flesh, making her gasp. His boney fingers were cold, and hard, but they made her so hot and wet she could help to tremble, wanting him to explore her even more. 

His curiosity peeked at her reaction and he pressed his thumb harder on her clit, growling in approval when she moaned, “I HAVENT FELT THIS WAY BEFORE, BUT I MUST SAY,” he slid his thumb further back to her entry point, saliva dripping down jaws as he watched her moan and rive under his touch, “I LOVE IT.” 

Chara screamed when she felt his tongue slide over clit, her body shaking in ways she didn’t even know was possible. The way he ran his thumb over her opening was making her lose her mind, and his tongue was so soft and warm lapping her up, she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to last.  
The sounds of his animalistic growls every time she moaned and the slurping of his tongue at her juices was making her drunk. Wave after wave of pleasure was being built each time he pressed his thumb into her as his tongue held no mercy on her clit. Her hand found its way to the back of his skull, trying to find some reprieve; She didn’t know whether to push him away or pull him closer…

She yelped in surprise when she found herself hoisted into the air, both of her legs resting on either side of his head while his face remained buried between her. Her back laid against the door for support as let out a gasp when she felt his tongue go back to work. Eyelids partially closed while she let Papyrus continue his “learning experience”, she snapped out of her stupor when she saw they were still out in the open, and people staring at them.

* * *

 

Papyrus never thought that in a million years he would be this…close to a human. Granted, he never thought he’d be this close to anyone, ever. He was far too busy keeping the town and its people in line from killing each other, to stop for this kind of activity. Until she came along. No one knew how or why Chara came back, the woman didn’t know herself, she just poofed. The most popular theory was Frisk’s soul being linked with her, but that was just theory.

A moan from Chara snapped him out of his thought, and he pushed his tongue harder against her moist center, reveling at the way she shuddered. He hadn’t meant to take it this far, he was only going to ask a few questions and maybe have her show him her pussy again, but that completely took a turn. The research he did on female anatomy was very educational. He was aware what sex was and what it was for, but to do it just for the sake of having fun? It was unheard of. And admittedly, he wasn’t entirely sure how humans did it, if it was the same as what he was told when he was younger or an entirely different process. Surprisingly, if monsters’ anatomy was similar to a humans’, intercourse was more or less the same. And the same went for a skeleton, much to his surprise. 

Not only could he use his magic for weapons, eating, and other things that were daunting, but also to summon certain parts of himself that were required to perform. Much like what he was doing now. His red glowing tongue pulsed with magic as he swirled it around her folds. It was a strange taste, yet somehow invigorating. 

Her intake of breath when he lifted her up and pinned her to the door of his chambers made him go harder. Who knew such noises made this more enjoyable? As he continued to make her rapid with lust, her sudden tenseness made him pause and look up. Her face was no longer reading want, but a mixture of terror and anger.

“The fuck you looking at!?” She yelled, and the realization hit the skeleton. They were still out where everyone could see them, and much to his dismay, it was his fault. He particularly cursed himself when he saw they were just a step away from being inside the torture room. This was infuriating. 

Papyrus stepped back to let the human down so she could cover herself properly, while he went to unlock the door to his room. He chose to ignore the rather loud whispering he heard from behind him, keen on making Chara plead for mercy than waste his time on idiots who had nothing better to do. 

“Think the slut will be up for seconds?” One of the onlookers purposely said aloud. 

Chara would have responded with a more than suitable comeback, but Papyrus had snapped around first; His sockets hallow. Faster than what anyone could comprehend, Papyrus grabbed the monster that had said the crude sentence, and without blinking, turned him to dust. 

Why that made a wave of pleasure course through Chara, she didn’t know. But what she did know, is that she never wanted Papyrus inside her more than she did now. The crowd of monsters that had been watching the erotic display, had immediately dispersed. Not wanting to anger the terrifying skeleton any longer. 

Papyrus turned back around and walked back towards the still very horny Chara. He didn’t take his eye lights off her as he opened the door behind her and took a step toward her. She took a step back. And he took another. Both slowly pacing into the chamber till she found she hit something, stopping her in her tracks. It was a large polished table and images of being ravished by the tall skeleton on the piece of furniture made her unwittingly spread her legs. 

He seemed to have noticed this. His snake like tongue ran over his sharp teeth and he gripped her hip, hoisting her leg over his, “I CAN’T PROMISE I’LL BE ABLE TO CONTROL MYSELF, YOU ARE, AFTER ALL, THE FIRST PERSON TO ENDURE THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

He was a virgin? Chara thought. The way he worked that tongue didn’t seem like it, but who was she to-HOLY SHIT. He had pulled down his tight black pants, revealing a rather decently sized cock. It wasn’t attached to him directly, it almost looked as if it were just hovering between his legs. Chara gulped, and spread her legs further, accepting his offer. 

Papyrus took her acceptance, and smirked. He didn’t enter her like she had anticipated. Instead, he threw her onto the table, and snaked his tongue up her body, rolling her shirt up along the way. She whimpered, when he found her breasts and pulled them out of her bra, his tongue wrapping her right nipple. He purred at the sound of her raspy breath, while she ground her wet center into his erect penis. The feeling of how warm and moist she was grinding into his dick made him bite down onto her tit. Mixture of pain and pleasure clouded her entire body and she pleaded for him.

“Papyrus please…” She begged. 

His eyes glowed brighter, and he released her tit from his mouth, staring directly at her. He didn’t say anything, he just rammed in her. Both gasped at the sudden pleasure, Chara wide eyed at feeling him fill her entirely. 

This was his first time. He had taken pleasure in ruling, torturing, and being feared by all. But this. This was something he could get used to.  
With the thrust of his hips, he re entered her, and both groaned. He thrusted again, with more force and increased the pace. Each hit into her, started to make her eyes roll. Her moans turning into yells, then into screams as Papyrus grabbed hold of her hair and pulled, exposing her neck to his salivating jaws. He didn’t relent in his onslaught of grounding his dick into her while he covered her neck with his tongue. The more she got off, the more he got off, and from what he remembered from reading about the womans’ orgasm, it was always polite to let her finish first before you did.  
She couldn’t contain herself. She sprang up and wrapped her arms around his neck, while locking her legs around his hips. It was surprising, but he didn’t relent. He repositioned himself to where he sat on the table and Chara was facing him directly. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes cloudy with lust. Panting, with small moans in between, she began to twirl her hips. 

This new feeling was entirely different to when he was thrusting in and out of her. It was enjoyable, almost relaxing. Until she started to bounce.  
The way her bosom jiggled with hop of her hips made him growl. The softness of her bottom colliding against him as she cried out with each impact was intoxicating. He didn’t mind letting her take control. Not if this was the outcome. 

Her moans got louder, and Papyrus arched his hips up to hit her deeper when she came back down. The sudden surge of his cock hitting her in her spot, she suddenly saw stars and her hips vibrated with the urge to cum. The look on her face made Papyrus want to explode right then and there. Her hair was damp with sweat as it clung to her skin, with her eyes partially shut and mouth in a small “o” shape. He was sure if it wasn’t for his pride, he wouldn’t have lasted much longer. 

With great strength and will, he toppled over her again and continued where he had originally left off. As challenging as it was, with each thrust increasing this need to release, he held it for her. He wanted her to rive and beg for him to stop till she came for him, and at the way she had gone silent in her screams, it wouldn’t be long. He wondered…

Using his left hand, he reached down and with the pad of his thumb, rubbed her clit in small fluid circles. Chara shot her back in a sharp arch, her nails scratching into the table leaving new marks as she orgasmed, hard.

Her walls closed around him, and he hissed, biting into her neck as he released himself into her. Skeleton and human cried out at the relief, and fell limp into one another, panting. 

“T-that…that was…oh god…” Chara couldn’t speak, and she decided that was okay. As long as she heard the hard breathing of Papyrus on top of her, she was content. 

“I AGREE,” he simply said, causing her to chuckle. 

They lay there, just breathing each other in, neither wanting to move from the warmth their bodies provided. Even if he was a skeleton. 

BAM!

The door to the torture chamber slammed open with a furious looking Sans, his red eye bright with rage, “I SAID IF YOU FUCKED WITH MY BROTHER YOU’D BE-HOLY SHIT YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER!”

Papyrus’ face went from relaxed to utter horror, “SANS,YOU IDIOT, GET OUT!”

“How was it?” Sans asked with a smug smile.

“SANS!”

Chara facepalmed, as much as she hated Sans, the comfort of having her needs satisfied, left her in a good mood. She’d have to make tell dirty jokes to Papyrus more often. 


End file.
